Like Candlelights
by pimmyz3909
Summary: "You're like candles. When one is blown out, the other still flickers, but will fade away eventually. You're calm, peaceful, but hold power. Sometimes also deadly." Set after the Mog attack in Ohio, my intake of what happens next. Will Four get over Sarah and realize who he really loves? How and will they find the others? Will the Mogs catch them? Rating may change later. Four/Six


**Hey there, its my first fanfic, so please leave review of what you think of it! No flames, though, please. ** **I do not own I Am Number Four, or The Power of Six. They all belong to Pittacus Lore. **

"Its not your fault," Six says. I still cry hysterically.

"Henri died to save us, and we should honor that. Like what Katarina did."

"But if we left when he said we should multiple times, and if I wasn't selfish not to leave, then we would live again in another town!" I said.

"But then I wouldn't have found you!" Six replies. I quieten. I am fully aware that the others are watching. Six with three stabs and a shot and scrapes all over. Me with a gash on the head and back, a stab and many scrapes. "We should get going," Six calms down a bit, and give her brilliant plans.

"But I don't want to go" I reply foolishly.

"We HAVE to. And you know that. Stop acting like a baby."

"I know. I'm just being annoying. But what will we do? The two of us against the whole world filled with Mogadorians, which are way more powerful than us." I conquer.

"There's always hope. Hope is the last thing to go. When you have lost hope, you have lost everything. And when you think all is gone, when all is dire and bleak, there is always hope," Six says "you know why I came here. We need to gather up. Find the others, and when they come again, we shall fight them together."

"But we don't know where they are! Six left, all around the world. We don't even have transportation! And no Henri to make identities for us." I exclaim. Six sighs,"Listen, Four, there are the two of us. We both know how it feels. To not have Cepans, and to know that we can be killed any minute." Tears come to her eyes. I turn to Sarah, asking permission silently.

"I agree with Six, John. There are only the two of you to feel the burden. The pain. The devastation. Its okay. You guys are one another, and we are just the props of your life here at Earth, not Lorien itself, your proper life." Sarah says. Tears sting the corner of my eyes. We're sitting on the edge of my bed, and I inch closer and hug Six. That is when my tears come down. Hers too. She wraps her arm around my neck, and I wrap mine around her back and waist.

"Our Cepans are dead! Nothing, and no one can help us now." Sox sobs.

"Says the person who was so confident seconds ago" I joke through my tears "But I also know its painful, and only two of us left." She pulls away, but her arms still around my neck, "So you're saying that you're agreeing with me? That we should leave?" She immediately has that twinkle of joy in her eyes.

"I never said we shouldn't!" I talk back.

"Great! We should come up with a plan." She says. And her thinking self is back again.

"According to the press of 'They Walk Among Us,' Seven is in Spain, Nine is on the run is South America. A few days ago, Henri searched the internet and found an article about a 16-year-girl who lofted a 5-ton slab of cement over a man to save him in the earthquake in Argentina. And then she disappeared. We think its Nine. One was killed in Malaysia, Two in England and Three in Kenya. Thats all I know." I say, her arms still around me.

"There is a hollow mountain filled with Mogadorians three hours away, in West Virginia, and a lot is in Spain as well"

"Thats also what Henri and I thought."

"Well then I think you guys should get going, before they come back with reinforces." Mark says. I turn to him, with sad eyes.

"How are we going to go?" Six asks.

"I though you always thought of the plan?" I conquer

"Are we going or not?"

"I don't know"

"Damn you, Four."

"Oh well, but I have a plan." I say. It seems to get her off guard.

"What?" Six says, "It better be good."

"We'll run to wherever, find the others, preferably Spain first, to Seven where we definitely know that he/she is there." I say

"And you're just going to run 195,364 square miles there? How would you get through the borders without getting caught?" Mark inquirers.

"I hold your hand, and we'll run _our_ running there invisible. Then if anything comes at us, I'll shoot them with balls of fire. If we need to cross any borders whatsoever, we stop, take out our documents, walk, show it to them, get in. Otherwise we could sneak in," I say, quite confident of my plan.

"What if you guys need to cross the sea?" Sarah asks, worried. But is that also...jealousy I see in her eyes? A matter I have to ask for later.

"I can control elements... maybe I'll be able to control the water and walk on it." Six says, then puts her thoughtful face on, "actually, I think, this is a great plan for now. It would be impossible for the police to catch us. I quite agree."

"Then we should get going," Sam says, "before the Mogadorians come back"

"You said _we_," Six stated "Yeah, so?" Sam inquired. "Apparently, as far as I know, you are not one of us, and you aren't going in the first place."

"But I want to go!" Sam says exasperated.

"Well, you're not. And no one invited you. AND THERES THERES NO CHANGING IT." Six says with finality in her voice, "Only we are going. Just because you know our story doesn't mean you can also come along and be part of it."

I decide to stay silent, and go pack my things up. I pack 3 sets of clothes, my Chest, food and some paper for emergency. I also take the documents from Henry. I stuff them in my bag, then I walk back into Six's room, where the others are. When I return, I nod at Six, but she and Sam are still fighting.

"You're not coming, and you know it. You can never change my mind. NEVER. You can't risk it. It's not your life, your problem, your decision. And you can't make it yours too." Six spats. Then she grabs her bag and walks out the door.

Sam is left speechless. "BUT I NEED TO GO!" he shouts over. I shake my head to Sam.

"You cant, and you know that. And don't battle with Six. You don't know her half as much as I do. I turn, give Sarah a hug, a squeeze and a quick sweep on the lips, fist bump and shoulder bump Mark, and say good-bye to Sam.

"Thanks for everything, dude, but its time to go. Go find new friends, okay?" He nods, though I know that he also wants to go due to his obsession with aliens. When I turn around, tears are streaming all down Sarah's face.

"It's okay, Sarah, we'll come back. When we leave Ohio and we know its safe, I'll text and call, but if I don't answer yours, don't worry. Its for safety. I'll answer somehow." I promise. Then with that, I hoist my bag up and turn my back away, facing the door and walk out.

Outside, Six is already waiting for me. "You surely are close to them, right?" She asks. I shrug.

"Nah, not really. Its one of the states that I've been for a long time, almost 7 months. I only got to know Sam, the first true friend I ever had. Sarah's the first girlfriend and Mark... at first Mark and I didn't go a long well... then I guess he helped out somehow. I'm not that close to any of them anyhow. I just want to try live a normal life, which is near impossible." I say. Is that relief I see in her eyes?

"We should get going," she says. I nod. She gives me her hand, and she carries our bags in her other hand. She squeezes my hand once, and we set off. At first we jog for about 20 miles/hour, then we speed up. We whiz by Paradise in minutes, then we leave the border of Ohio, frankly, without getting caught at all.

**That's if for now, guys. I'll try update as soon as possible, depending on how free and how lazy I am. Keep up!**


End file.
